


Appendices: MANDALORE

by Blue_Sunshine



Series: Desert Storm Appendices [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Do Your Research, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Space, Symbolism, Things people wanted to know i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine
Summary: Notes on Mandalorians, Mandalorian Space, and Mandalorian Culture.
Series: Desert Storm Appendices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879687
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229





	1. MANDALORIAN SPACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this for you all while procrastinating, so enjoy. I had to compile these, because I did not actually have them on hand. My notes are not that organized.

MANDALORIAN SPACE:

The Mandalorian Sector lies on the Galaxies Outer Rim, and is comprised of several star systems, hyperlane spurs, space stations and regions of empty space within the sector’s ‘borders’.

Star Systems: Hospitable/Occupied Planets labelled with *

 _Mandalore System_ :

Sun

Nog

Akaan (+2 moons)

Tracyn

*Kalevala

*Mandalore (+ Concordia)

*Mandallia (+1 moon)

Bonogal (+34 moons)

Shukut (+30 moons)

Werda

_Concord Dawn System_ :

Sun

*Concord Dawn (+3 moons)

Various other planets unidentified

_New Kleyman System_ :

Sun

*Krownest

Various other planets unidentified

_Phindar System_ :

Sun

*Phindar

Various other planets unidentified

_Draboon System_ :

Sun

Gas Giant (+ *Draboon, various other moons)

Various other planets unidentified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! I will probably move these at some point to be either at the very beginning, or i will make my appendices their own series or something.


	2. COLOR & SYMBOLISM

COLOR & SYMBOLISM

 _Soft Orange_ – commitment ( a blend of loyalty and passion)

 _White_ – possibility/ new beginnings/ blank slate/ starting over/ absence

 _Gold_ – vengeance

 _Light Red_ – Perseverance/ maintains one’s own honor in difficult circumstances

 _Red_ – honor

 _Bright red/ blood red_ – honoring a parent/ a legacy

 _Black_ – justice

 _Blue_ – reliability

 _Purple_ – remembrance/ mourning/ memory

 _Lilac_ \- tradition

 _Yellow_ – loyalty

 _Orange_ – passion/ lust for life

 _Silver_ – truth/ integrity/ innocence

 _Grey_ – discipline/ hardiness/ fortitude

 _Green_ – promise/ duty

 _Brown_ – valor

 _Maroon_ – power

 _Pink_ – luck

 _Teal_ – healing/ growing/ nurturing – often worn by healers, new _buir_ , pregnant _buir_ , or those who are themselves in a state of healing/ growth.

 _Mandalore Lilies_ – prosperity

Shades of color, color combinations, and blending can effect the meaning.


	3. CULTURAL NOTES

CULTURAL NOTES:

 _Resol’nare_ : The Six Actions: The Creed: This is the very foundation of Mandalorian culture. It reads: _Education and Armor, Self-Defense, Our Tribe/Clan/People, Our Language, Our Leader._

 _Memory_ : A large part of the Mandalorian Culture and faith (my version) involves memory, tradition, and history. This includes the recitation of your dead as a litany, the history in your armor, which is re-forged from the armor of the generations before you, the stories about you and about those who have passed on, teaching what you have learned and ensuring the past is carried on with the next generation (adopting people into the clan, raising children or training students). Being worthy of being remembered is a big part of Mandalorian conduct.

 _Shereshoy_ : lust for life and much more - uniquely Mandalorian word, meaning the enjoyment of each day and the determination to seek and grab every possible experience, as well as surviving to see the next day - hanging onto life and relishing it. The essence of Mandalorian spirit.

 _Manda_ : the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like – when you are Mandalorian, this is what makes you Mandalorian, what holds the people together. A concept like the Force, but for his one specific culture.

 _Ka’ra_ : Stars. Also, in Mandalorian myth, the ruling council of fallen kings, watching over Mandalore’s people. The _Ka’ra_ represent the past, the memory of the dead, and the essence of the Mandalorian afterlife.

 _The Epitaph of the First_ _Mand’alor_ : (my own creation)

“As flowers are grown by rain, so is the soul grown by war.

From suffering comes compassion, from cruelty; mercy, from violence; peace. We are not born when we come into this world. We are born when we learn who we are, and we can only learn by being tested. Adversity is the crucible, honor is the way, and enlightenment the reward.”

(I don’t think I’ve ever made a full translation for this, and while I might, I’m not doing it right now)

MANDO’A: There is an online Mando’a Dictionary that I use, which is a blessing. The words they don’t have, I usually conjugate/ bastardize from concepts/words that they do have.

FACTIONS:

 _Death Watch_ : _Kyr’stad_ : A faction of Mandalorian Society which idealizes/ pays homage to the Old Ways of Mandalore, wishing a return of the Mandalorian Crusades and the Mandalorian Empire, taking the galaxy by conquest.

 _True Mandalorians_ : _Haat Mando’ade_ : A faction of Mandalorian Society which modernized the traditions of Old Mandalore. They adhered to the Supercommando Code developed by Jaster Mereel until the faction was destroyed at and following the massacre at Galidraan.

The title was revived by those who swore loyalty to Fett upon his return to Mandalore, but adherence to the Supercommando Code and the tight-knit brotherhood of the previous _Haat Mando’ade_ is not what it was.

 _New Mandalorians_ : After millennia of violence, Mandalore is a dying sector of space, ravaged by constant warfare. The New Mandalorian faction rejects their violence history after suffering from the ruination left to them by previous generations. This faction holds pacifistic ideals, wishing to completely overturn their society and pave a new way forward for their people, to change what it means to be Mandalorian.

 _Neutral Clans/ Houses_ : With the rising tension between other factions of Mandalore, and with the nature of those factions growing more and more extreme and radical, these Clans and Houses follow the code (mostly) and maintain their traditions, but keep to themselves rather than side one way or the other while the balance of Mandalore and Mandalore’s future is so uncertain.

 _Houses_ : Mandalorian Houses are collections of Clans who look to once specific clan among them to lead. A clan will claim a House when they fall under another Clan for guidance, support, or protection.

 _Clans_ : Kin-groups, adoptees, families and descendants, soldiers/ warriors and citizens who unify under one banner and maintain a common history, set of traditions, and code of honor.


End file.
